Lovian Future
The Lovian Future Party (commonly referred to as Lovian Future) is a centre-left Lovian political party. The party was founded in April 2015, during the election campaign for the 2015 federal elections by Katie Conroy, an independent political activist. The party gained its first representation in Congress after these elections, in which seven MOTCs were elected from the party. The post of deputy leader is held by Owen Janssen. Lovian Future is socially liberal and progressive in its viewpoints, and is seen as being closer to the centre of the political spectrum than other leftist counterparts. The party also advocates republicanism, believing that Lovia should replace the monarch with a democratically elected President as head of state. History Lovian Future was founded by Katie Conroy in April 2015, who had previously declared her candidacy for the federal elections as an independent. Conroy, along with a small group of like-minded political activists, decided to establish her own party instead in order to give a bigger voice to her group of progressive, socially liberal independents. Soon after announcing the formation of the party, Conroy confirmed that Gabriel Kovac, a progressive political activist from Oceana, would be taking up the position of deputy leader, after winning a ballot amongst other members of the party. At the Federal Elections, 2015, Lovian Future campaigned on a moderately centre-left platform, advocating progressivism and social liberalism. Lovian Future were able to gain seven seats in the election, allowing the party to establish a small yet solid presence in Congress. During a tumultuous period of government negotiation, party leader Katie Conroy proposed a government including most of the leftist bloc. Although Conroy attracted some support from other leftists early on in the contest, it would later be Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky that formed a government. LF managed to secure three ministry positions in this government, with Conroy taking on the Social Affairs brief. Meanwhile, Sarah Lambert and Liam Mitchell were assigned to family, youth and elderly and foreign affairs respectively. However, Whithdonck-Malsky's government was to be short-lived, with the Prime Minister resigning less than a month into her premiership. A grand coalition government was proposed, which would see Conroy and Mitchell retaining their ministerial positions, and working with colleagues from across the political spectrum. A new government proposal is still yet to be approved. Meanwhile, the CPL.nm began to see an increase in support, with the party's leadership election attracting attention across Lovia. Conroy endorsed the moderately social democratic Patrick Auerbach for the position, saying that she felt Lovian Future would be able to work closely with the CPL.nm should Auerbach become leader. Soon after, Conroy was called "reactionary scum" by Caroline Tywomeski, the most radical candidate. Conroy later announced that Lovian Future's first conference would take place on June 13th in Charleston, at which she is expected to launch the party's campaign for the upcoming local elections in Sylvania. In June 2015, it was reported that deputy leader Gabriel Kovac would be resigning from his position, with the news being confirmed at the party's conference. Policy disagreements are said to be behind Kovac's decision to resign, as well as Kovac's desire to focus his energies on local politics in Oceana. The deputy leadership election triggered by Kovac's resignation is ongoing, with Sarah Lambert, Liam Mitchell and Owen Janssen competing for the position. Katie Conroy has announced that a special conference will be held on July 3rd, where the party's new deputy leader will be announced. Conroy is also expected to announce several changes to the party's internal structure and administration. Party policies and platform Shortly after Lovian Future's launch was announced, the party published its official platform for 2015, setting out the party's policy ambitions for the upcoming Congressional term. The platform saw a strong emphasis on progressive social values, and a moderately centre-left approach to the economy. Specific policy goals for 2015 including changes to the powers of state governments, healthcare and welfare reform, as well as some changes to higher education. Representation Lovian Future is currently represented in Congress by seven MOTCs, elected at the Federal Elections, 2015. In addition, the party has also expressed an interest in standing in state and local elections in future. Administration Notable members *Katie Conroy- party leader, Minister of Social Affairs, MOTC *Owen Janssen- deputy leader *Liam Mitchell - Minister of Foreign Affairs, MOTC *Gabriel Kovac- MOTC *Sarah Lambert- MOTC *Jason Quinn- MOTC *Priya Mehra- MOTC *Benjamin Hughes- MOTC *Jake Mezatir- Governor of Clymene Category:Political party